A tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El último día del año, el último día en el que se reúnen todos para despedir al viejo año y recibir el nuevo año junto con todos. Aunque este último día darían una noticia.
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Porque no me molesta subir este fanfic aun cuando ya estamos en el tercer mes del año y año nuevo prácticamente se quedo atrás.**_

 _ **Les dejo algo pequeño que acabo de escribir. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir sus historias.**_

* * *

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code Empress**

 **Chung: Iron Paladin**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanam**

 **Elesis: Grand Master**

 **Add: Lunatic Psyker**

 **Lu/Ciel: Noblesse/Royal Guard**

* * *

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 11:30 de la noche. Toda la gente estaba junta, chocaban sus copas y gritaban de emoción.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en ese año, muchas alegrías, tristezas, una que otra lagrima pero sobre todo hubo algo en lo que cambio en ese año.

Estar al lado de la persona que amas, en las buenas y en las malas siempre estar ahi. Nunca permitir que llore por algo y ser una más de sus razones de vivir.

-Vamos Elsword que ya se nos está haciendo tarde

Ese año iba a terminar para despues dar paso a un nuevo año, un año aun mejor que los anteriores.

-Ya voy...

Ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por las calles. Aquellas calles que siempre recorrían ahora estaban llenas de nieve y adornos. Ellos iban demasiados abrigados al frio que se estaba sintiendo.

Y a pesar de que ambos llevaban guantes podían sentir la calidez de la mano del otro. Era la primera vez que se agarraban de la mano en público. Aunque ambos habían decidido ir así para al fin revelar su más grande secreto.

-¿Tienes frio?

El pelirrojo veía como ella con cada paso se acercaba más a él. No le molestaba, al contrario se sentía feliz, solamente que ella rara vez hacia eso.

-Solo un poco...

La chica se abrazo al brazo del, ella se sonrojo a más no poder pero aun así ella no se separo de su lado. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un establecimiento, donde de seguro estarían la mayoría de sus conocidos.

-¿Estas lista?

Ambos se vieron y se sonrieron. El abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahi estaban todos. Todos dirigieron su mirada a los recién llegados.

-Hasta que al fin llegan, ya casi va a dar la hora exacta y ustedes ni aparecían por aquí

Una hermosa pelirroja fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado. Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y quisieron mover sus manos hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus manos seguían enlazadas. Así que aun así con un poco de timidez alzaron sus manos frente a sus amigos.

Todos vieron sus manos, al principio se habían quedado en silencio, aunque fue una peli verde la que hablo.

-Con que eso era...

La chica se acerco y abrazo a los dos jóvenes, todos empezaron acercarse a ellos y empezar a felicitarlos. Y un chico azabache no se quedo atrás, la pequeña reina Nasod alzo su copa y el peliblanco solo sonrió un poco. La joven de la lanza empezó a gritar de alegría, mientras que la pequeña demonio y su "sirviente" le felicitaron felices. Mientras que aquel usuario del cañón les dedico una sonrisa divertida.

El reloj marcaba las 11:58 pm, el último día del año ya estaba a punto de acabar. Y todos empezaban a recordar lo que había logrado en ese año.

Cuando el reloj dio las 12:00 todos empezaron a festejar, todos empezaron a dar la bienvenida al nuevo año, un nuevo año de felicidad y alegría. La nueva joven pareja se alegro, iniciarían el año con la persona más importante a su lado. Y sin que nadie los viera se regalaron un dulce beso, aunque claro duro un poco más y la mayoría miro "discretamente" a lo que ellos hacían.

Seguirían viviendo aventuras en este nuevo año, así que este año estaría cargado de mucho trabajo por el cual hacer.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 26 de marzo de 2016**_


End file.
